


Green doesn't suit you

by chloecastle3



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloecastle3/pseuds/chloecastle3
Summary: You decide to confront Daryl when he start's flirting with Carol more.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/You
Kudos: 14





	Green doesn't suit you

You watched from your post as he walked down the street with Carol, a bit too close to each other and their touches lingering a bit too long for your liking. To anyone else the scene in front of you would just be two friends walking and talking as they go about their everyday tasks but you know Daryl and you know that there was a deeper meaning to each brush of fingers and each subtle sideways look of longing.

You had been with Daryl for years now, he had rescued you all the way back in the prison. You had both immediately taken a liking to each other and it didn’t take as long as you might imagine to make it official. Every second had been perfect with Daryl, but the only thing that sometimes made you doubt that statement was Carol. Not that you don’t like Carol, you do, it’s just that you wish she didn’t constantly shamelessly flirt with your boyfriend all the time. The flirting wasn’t just one sided either, he would do it back, make playful little comments only to reassure you “that’s just what our friendship is like”.

You huffed and turned back to your task at hand, you had plenty of time to mope around when you weren’t trying to look out for potential dangers that the group needed protection from. About an hour had passed when you heard heavy footsteps climbing the ladder of the lookout post, you turned towards it hoping it would be Daryl but weren’t disappointed when it was Rick’s head that popped up.

“Hey darl, I’ve come to relieve you of your duty” he said with a lopsided grin.

“Fucking finally! Thank you!” you breathed out, it felt like you had just been staring at an uneventful forest for the past 4 days - it was only probably about 3 hours.

He laughed at your reaction and held his hand out for the sniper you had been using to take out the odd walker that would stumble upon the tall gates of your community. You and Rick had become fast friends back at the prison, and grown close quick. You knew everything about each other at this point, and you talked about everything from your respective relationships with Daryl and Michonne to your deepest feelings that only Daryl new.

“I would give you a hug but I don’t want to risk a bolt through my eye” He laughed, a hint of annoyance under his carefree manner.

“Don’t even get me started, he’s making me wanna tear him a new arsehole at the rate he’s going around” you scowled in his direction, you were aware that he had been looking at you since Rick joined you on the platform but he tried to hide it but glancing away every so often so that it wasn’t blatant staring.

“Why what’s he done now?” Rick asked, assuming your previous position as you took a seat in one of the camp chairs that had been set up so you could keep company while on watch.

“He’s just walking around flirting with Carol as if I’m just a piece of shit that’s in the way of pursuing his real love interest” you rolled your eyes as earliers events replayed in your head.

Rick knew that Carol and Daryl were just friends but he couldn’t deny that they were way too flirty for there own good, they took one look at the line they shouldn’t cross and decided to just charge across it as hard as they could.

And you, you knew that Daryl would never actually cheat on you or be unfaithful in any sort of way, but it frustrated you that you weren’t even allowed to pat Rick on the shoulder but he was allowed to do what ever the hell he wanted. You were aware that the two of them had been through a lot together, they had been with each other from the start and he was there when her husband died, and when her daughter had been found as a walker. You didn’t want him to stop being friends with her, no not in the slightest, you just wish he would respect you as much as you respected him. It was a bit of a slap in the face that he didn’t trust you alone in a room with Rick but he could disappear for hours on end with Carol and expect you not to bat an eyelid. And it wasn’t like you flirted with Rick either because you knew how Michonne would feel about that and you knew how your own boyfriend would react - you wouldn’t want to anyway, you had your man.

“You need to speak to him” Rick said finally.

“We all know how that one ends”

“You might not have a choice, I think he’s burning holes into my skin the way he’s staring at me” Rick scoffed.

“Fine. I’ll let you know how it goes” you sighed, reluctantly standing from your chair.

“Good luck!” He wished you.

“I’m gonna need it” you called back as you descended the ladder.

As soon as your boots hit the grass, Daryl was stalking over to you with an intense heated gaze.

“Home. Now” He growled at you, when you didn’t budge he roughly grabbed your arm and pulled your towards your little shared house. You didn’t fight back, you just let him drag you around Alexandria whist you were thinking of how you were going to construct this argument.

As soon as you were inside and the door was closed, Daryl was instantly in your face. 

“What the hell was that?!” He spat. 

“What the hell was what?” you asked, genuinely confused as to what he was on about.

“Sat up on that guard tower, looking all pretty and batting your eyelids for that prick!” He said harshly. 

You were shocked. First of all he had called Rick a prick which he had never done before, the two of them were brothers and were closer than anyone else in the group, their connection ran deeper than just talking about feelings - it was as if they knew each other so well that they could have a full on conversation with their eyes. But secondly, you were shocked that he thought that was what you were doing. In fact, it was far from that.

“Are you serious? You really wanna know what I was doing up there with Rick? I was telling him how much of a dickhead you’ve been acting lately!” you seethed, anger bubbling through your veins at this point.

“Oh yeah, course it’s my fault” he rolled his eyes.

“Daryl don’t act like you’re fucking perfect! Don’t think I don’t notice you flirting with Carol, and don’ even try and say that you aren’t because it’s the exact same way you used to flirt with me.”

“Well maybe I wouldn’t have to if you didn’t run around town acting like a little whore for Rick” he snarled.

His words were like a kick in the teeth, did he really think that of you? Is that what he really saw? All you ever do is try and be a good girlfriend for Daryl and try to make his life as easy as possible but the whole time he’s been sat there thinking that of you? You didn’t respond as tears filled you eyes, you stomped down the hall and out of the front door, making sure you slammed it behind you. You didn’t know where to go, you could hardly run to Rick without making things way worse than they already were, so you ran towards the house that you knew Maggie was in. 

Maggie was like a sister to you, you both loved each other and were there for each other no matter the time of day. So when you knocked on her front door with a tear streaked face, she wasted no time in pulling you inside the house and into a big hug. Worry was instantly etched upon her face and she led you over to the couch, motioning for Glenn to get out whilst you had a chat. He happily obliged, throwing on his shoes and heading out the front door...he knew the drill.

“What happened honey?” Maggie asked as she brushed a piece of her hair behind your ear.

You explained the story to her and she done her part by providing all the necessary reactions and saying the right things. You liked talking to Maggie about your problems because she always offered her advice from the outside point of view, she would take into consideration everyone involved and come up with a solution based on that - not just raw emotions and siding with one person.

“Okay, so what I think you should do is find Daryl, sit him down and tell him you’re gonna talk about this normally without swearing and hurtful words. You’re gonna tell him that you don’ flirt with Rick because you have him and besides, he’s told you that you can’t so much as shake Rick’s hand by his order. Then you’re gonna tell him you don’t like how much he’s with Carol and how they’ve started acting like they have. It sounds to me like he pushed his boundaries with Carol when he started getting jealous of you and Rick.” She offered, rubbing the back of your hand soothingly.

You thanked her and she showed you out. You were going to head home to follow Maggie’s advice but you weren’t going to do it tonight because tonight you were tired and hurt and you really just wanted to sleep. 

When you arrived back home all the lights were off so you assumed Daryl must have gone out hunting or probably to go see Carol, but the stench of smoke when you opened the door confirmed that he hadn’t in fact left your house. You found him upstairs in the bed you shared, chain smoking a packet of cigarettes and drinking from the bottle of Jack Daniels he had found on his last supply run.

“I thought I told you not to do that in the house” you said to him with a defeated sigh.

“You’d probably let Rick” he shot back, you didn’t miss how sluggish his movements were as you realised the alcohol must be taking effect.

You didn’t reply and instead just ripped the blanket from the bed and took two of the pillows and headed downstairs. You were going to sleep on the sofa tonight because you knew it would be pointless asking Daryl too - he’s a real arsehole when he’s drunk.

As you lay there that night, listening to the drunken snores of your boyfriend upstairs, you couldn’t help but cry. It made you sad that he thought of you like he does and that the person who had bought you hurt was the person who you wanted to comfort you. You would do anything right now to be in his arms and be over the whole thing. 

When you awoke the next morning you noticed your head wasn’t on the pillow you had fallen asleep on and was no instead on something a bit harder. You slowly opened your eyes and was surprised to see Daryl staring down at you and running his fingers through your hair, which is when you realised you had your head in his lap.

“I’m sorry” he whispered as he bent down to place a soft kiss on your forehead. You took a selfish moment to indulge in it for a second.

“What you said really hurt me, you know?” you spoke up to him, the both of you locking eyes.

“I know, I feel like a complete ass. I didn’t mean what I said at all, I was just angry that you were with Rick” he admitted.

“Do you know what Rick said to me yesterday? He said he would give me a hug but he didn’t want to risk a bolt in the eye. Do you know how much it hurts that you can flirt and touch Carol all you like but I’m not even allowed a hug from my closest friend when I’m feeling sad. Feeling sad that you treat Carol how you used to treat me when you were trying to get me to be your girlfriend. It makes me wonder if you even want me to be your girlfriend anymore.” you said simply, not giving in to the satisfaction of shouting. 

He looked down at you with a guilt ridden face and the hand that was once stroking your hair came up to his face as he rubbed it with exasperation.

“I’m not going to pretend that I don’t but I don’t do it to mean it in that way, and neither does she. D’ya know that you’re pretty much all we talk about? And not even in a bad way either, you know I would never do that. I’ll stop though, I’ll stop for you. And as for Rick, I guess I just have to get over my jealousy because even though you did as I asked it really wasn’t my place to ask something like that of you.” his voice sounded small, not angry just defeated.

“You say that I’m all you talk about but why don’t you spend all that time with me instead? You’re with her more than you’re with me at the moment and you know it’s not an exaggeration. I spend all my time trying to please you and you’re not even here half the time to appreciate it. Now, I’m not saying I want you to stop being friends with her, I just want you to put me first every once in a while, I’m tired of being second best to her” 

“I promise you that you have never been second best, ever. I love you y/n not Carol, it’s not her I want to wake up in the morning with and go to sleep with at night because that’s you. I only want you. I know now that I got way too out of hand with how I was acting with Carol but that’s all gonna change because I only have eyes for you.” He said, and with those words it felt like a massive weight had been lifted off of your chest and shoulders and you felt like you could properly breathe for the first time in a long time.

“Thank you” you whispered, sitting up and pressing your foreheads together. You leaned forward and pressed your lips against his in a passionate love filled kiss.

It was you and Daryl from the start, and it would be you and Daryl until the end.


End file.
